memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Enterprise/Kobayashi Maru/Chapter 2
(Space, Outpost Alpha premeiter) The Lexington flies over the Enterprise firing phase cannons hitting the ship's hull plating. (Main bridge, tactical alert) What the hell are they doing hail them Captain Martin says as she looks at Lieutenant Smith at the com station. She works on her console to hail the Lexington. No response from the Lexington Lieutenant Smith says as she looks at her console then at Captain Martin. Lexington what's gotten into you? Kelly asked as she looks at the main viewer. The ship shakes harder and harder as sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD in the situation room. Then Lieutenant Smith chimes in. We're got the outpost crew onboard via shuttlepods Lieutenant Smith says as she looks at Captain Martin. Kelly nods. Back us off Mitchell, and James standby to fire nuke Captain Martin says as she looks at Lieutenant Samson. Both officers comply with their orders. We're at 100 kilometers away from the outpost Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at Captain Martin. She looks at Lieutenant Samson. Fire nuke Captain Martin says as she looks at Lieutenant Samson. He presses the button on the console. (Space) The torpedo launcher launches the nuke as it streaks by the Lexington and destroys the outpost causing a massive shockwave that heads towards both ships as Enterprise jumps to warp with the fake Lexington behind them. (Main bridge, tactical alert) Their still on our tail at warp 4.9 Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at his console. Then Captain Martin walks over to the helm and leans on it. Let's see what those new injectors can do take us to warp 6.3 Lieutenant Captain Martin says as she looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. He goes to work on the helm increasing Enterprise's speed. Warp 5.2, 5.3, 5.7, 6, 6.1, injectors are holding the intermix flow is fimmering up we're holding at warp 6.3 the other ship has fallen behind Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at the helm console read outs reporting to Captain Martin. Captain Martin leans back in the Captains chair and breathes. (Romulan space, Romulus) At a room an Admiral is watching the screen seeing the Enterprise move out of weapons range, when the Doctor looks at him. We've lost the Earth vessel Doctor Niji says as he looks at Admiral Valdore. He snickers. We'll deal with the Humans when the time is right but we need to make our presences known move to our next target an Earth cargo ship Valdore says as he looks at the Doctor. He nods. (Space, Salem One) Enterprise flies next to the Starbase as the Coalition Fleet is next to it. (Briefing Room) We were attacked by one of the Drone ships that Enterprise encountered in 2155, Captain Martin says as she looks at Captain Halliwell, Captain Martin, and Commodore Archer. Typhuss is surprised that they were able to copy his ship. The Romulans nearly destroyed us if we didn't use that nuke we wouldn't be here right now Kelly says as she looks at her father, uncle and Commodore Archer. Typhuss looks at her.